


【授权翻译】凶兆Zazin Amsâl

by bestvest



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Khuzdul, Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Cultural Differences, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Khuzdul, King Thorin, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pinning, Oblivious Bilbo, Pining, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Pre-Relationship, Protective Thorin, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Slash, Superstition, Superstitious Dwarves, Thorin is a Softie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 在收复伊鲁博的旅途中，比尔博逐渐学会应付矮人的各种恼人行为。但他最不能接受的，就是他们诡异的迷信。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airebellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airebellah/gifts).
  * A translation of [Zazin Amsâl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178093) by [airebellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airebellah/pseuds/airebellah). 



> Zazin amsâl – 凶兆
> 
> 文中精灵语/矮人语名词翻译参考托尔金系列中译本，没有对应译本则保留原文。  
> 不是很确定大家是否对中土各种族信仰的神都熟悉（反正我总是搞乱他们的关系），所以强迫症地作了注释。  
> This is a Tolkien fic, everyone’s got nine different names. （擦汗）

“我相信所有的厄运都已经过去了。”比尔博笑着转向他的同伴，那位反复无常的王子刚刚拥抱了霍比特人。并不是说这拥抱不受欢迎，但他依然感到震惊，比尔博在他的拥抱中融化，让自己被温暖的皮草和厚重的盔甲包裹起来。

 

比尔博期待着王子脸上温暖真诚的微笑，但却看到索林的表情再次变得冷硬。比尔博垮下脸，不知道自己又做错了什么，能让矮人时隔数年再次遥望故乡的喜悦这么快地冷却下来。

 

“什——”比尔博的问题突然被他身后的喊叫声打断。

 

“木头！木头！我需要木头！”格罗音一遍四处张望一遍高喊，在空旷的平地上搜索着什么。所有的矮人都像他一样慌张地左顾右盼，有些正焦急地在自己的东西里面翻找。突然，菲力吸了口气，跳起来指着甘道夫。

 

“他的木杖！他的木杖是木头做的！”

 

十三个矮人飞快地包围了巫师，表情或为恳求，或为威胁。

 

“把你的木杖给我们，沙库恩[1]。”德瓦林低声说道，让人感觉若是别人不遵从他的话，他肯定会让对方饱尝苦难。

 

“我们只是想在上面敲一敲！”波佛说，他抓着自己的鹤嘴锄，笑容稍微有些勉强。

 

“你们谁敢碰我的木杖，”甘道夫说，他把木杖举起来，假装给他们看，“你们将会感受到巫师真正的怒火是什么样子。”

 

矮人们一同往后退了一步，多利开始求饶，请求他不要把自己变成什么 _不自然_ 的东西。

 

“看在一如的份上，这是在干什么呢？”比尔博在靠近他们的时候问道，“为什么你们想要他的木杖？”

 

“我们必须在木头上敲一下！”欧利说。

 

“为什么你们要这么干？”

 

霍比特转向索林，看到他为自己的矮人幸存松了口气，但很快宽慰就变成疲惫的愤怒。

 

“你诅咒了我们的征程，”索林苦涩地说，“我们必须在木头上敲击，抵消你所说的不幸话语。”

 

比尔博深吸了一口气，让气流慢慢地滑出自己张开的嘴唇。他发现自己无法冷静，他转身离开这群毫无理智的家伙。他来回踱步，一边思考着，用手指敲击自己的额头。

 

“你是在告诉我，”霍比特人慢慢开口，无法面对那古怪的群体，“就因为我说所有的厄运都已经过去，——你知道，我只不过是向为这被维拉[2]诅咒的危险旅程增添一些乐观精神！——你们却要为还未发生的厄运责怪我？”

 

比尔博终于转身面对他的同伴，他十分希望有人能开始大笑，或许菲力会指着他的脑袋，摆出那副得意的表情，喊着：“骗到你啦！”但所有人的矮人看上去都心如刀割，而甘道夫看上去和比尔博一样恼怒。

 

“你说这话仿佛它们如事实一样，”索林咬牙切齿地说，比尔博不得不利用自己的聪慧猜测他的意思，“你不能向任何维拉祈祷，也不能擅自揣摩他们的用意！”

 

“他们随时会摧毁我们！”格罗音哼了一声。

 

比尔博叹了口气，他弯下嘴唇，冒险朝索林的方向瞄了一眼。虽然他肯定不如霍比特人一般讲理，他们队伍的领队依然是矮人之中最理智的那个。他没有扫荡比尔博的贮藏室，或是在袋底洞里要求用最大的碗装食物。虽然他在瑞文戴尔没有批评他的旅伴们粗鲁的行为，他对爱隆德领主的态度出乎意料地尊敬——当然，只有在他想要如此的时候。无论如何，索林应该是所有矮人中 _最讲理_ 的人，虽然他经常气势汹汹，还喜欢侮辱比尔博。

 

很难想象索林在不久之前将比尔博裹入一个意外温柔的怀抱之中，这位王子表现关心的方式确实很奇怪——其中包括许多大喊大叫和羞辱，比尔博对此不太适应——但他依然还是一个懂得关心的人。他甚至还向他道歉！索林·橡木盾，伊鲁博名正言顺的国王，整个中土大陆上最顽固的种族的首领，居然对一个平凡的霍比特人道歉！

 

但现在索林在盯着他看，眼中的懊丧显而易见，像是他们之间的冲突依然没有被原谅。比尔博迅速地转身，看向所有其他矮人，他们的表现也大多相似。最终，他看向甘道夫，对方只疲惫地摇了摇头，招手让比尔博过去。

 

比尔博慢慢地靠近巫师，无视他们同伴愤怒的眼神。甘道夫用手搂住比尔博的肩膀，带他走下一层台阶一样的平台，来到山石的另一边。虽然他们在一起往下走，但比尔博的进度要慢得多，这些台阶高得不可思议。矮人依然在他们身后嘀咕，但比尔博发现自己能够更轻松地无视他们，因为他现在需要集中精力下台阶。

 

每个矮人一从卡尔岩下来，就立刻奔最近的树木，用他们的手指关节激情敲击树干。甘道夫和比尔博尽可能地无视他们的戏剧化行为。在一截倒下的朽木不远处，他们暂时扎营，背对矮人的疯狂行为。迈雅[3]和霍比特人一起抽着老托比，假装自己能享受些单纯的（没有矮人的）时光。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 沙库恩（Tharkûn）：矮人对甘道夫的称呼，直译过来大意为“持杖者”。（甘道夫可能是中土上名字最多的男子。）
> 
> [2] 维拉（Valar），即精灵口中的爱奴（Ainur），从造物主一如·伊露维塔（Eru Ilúvatar）的思绪中诞生，他们的合唱帮助伊露维塔创造宇宙和各个种族。矮人们崇拜的奥力（Aulë）就是创造了矮人的维拉，他也被称作“马哈尔”（Mahal），在库兹都语里意味“造物者”（Maker）。
> 
> [3] 迈雅（Maiar），即维拉的下属，巫师的真实种族。


	2. Chapter 2

比尔博对霍比特人和矮人之间的文化差异感到着迷，他非常渴望学习更多，并希望自己不会冒犯到别人。但光是这一点就十分困难，矮人们意外地有些玻璃心。今天晚上，他们坐在燃烧的篝火边，肚子被稠不拉几的炖菜填得半饱，比尔博在这时候谈起了儿童文学。他认为没有什么比这个话题更安全了。

 

“我们的很多故事都围绕老森林展开，”比尔博开口，“没有人敢走进老森林，许多人都说在丛林深处隐藏着无尽黑暗。”矮人们身体往前，显然感到好奇，比尔博戏剧化地压低声音，“树林在夜晚对彼此低语，为遇到他们的不幸旅人设下陷阱。”比尔博从不会让他的观众失望，他飞快地编出了一个故事，就像他还在家里，被好奇的小孩们包围的时候一样。

 

“从前，有一位不幸的旅人，名叫塞里得·沙希夫，”比尔博开口，“在布里做完交易之后，塞里得正在回家的路上，满心欢喜地期待与自己的妻子和四个孩子重聚。”

 

“四个什么？”菲力打断他，

 

“四个孩子，现在别打断我。”比尔博飞快地回答。

 

巴林插嘴：“这故事肯定是假的，他怎么可能有四个孩子！”

 

让比尔博感到疑惑的是，篝火旁传来同意的呢喃声。但这不是今天应该讨论的话题，现在，比尔博希望能够讲完他的故事。

 

他清了清喉咙，假作凶狠地嘶声说道：“抱歉，我可以继续讲下去了吗？”在周围安静下来之后，他继续讲道：

 

“好了，就像我刚才说过的，塞里得正在回家的路上。他在早午之前离开，但当他靠近夏尔边界的时候，太阳已经开始下山了。塞里得不明白他为什么花费了这么长时间，但他知道他不能在天黑之后依然待在野外。老森林阻挡在他面前，提供一条诱人的捷径。塞里得知道里面潜伏着邪恶的东西，但他依然开始往森林进发。他还未作出决定，但双脚已经开始移动。他一踏入树林，树木就在他身后移动，创造出无法逃离的堡垒。它们高大紧密，太阳都无法照射进来，塞里得被完全困在了黑暗之中。”

 

“枝叶对他窃窃私语，让他误以为自己在往安全的方向行进，越来越往深处走去。每走一步，树木都向他靠得更近，直到他双腿之间的枝干树木困住了他的双腿和手臂，把他困在原地。他越挣扎，树木就缠得越紧，因为树林中所有树木都憎恨两条腿的生物，而当塞里得踏入它的领土，他就已经无处可逃。”

 

奇力靠向比尔博，手肘撑在膝盖上，棕色的眼睛里满是好奇，“他最终怎样了？”

 

“树木吞噬了他的身体，把他的灵魂困在森林之中。他只能行走在杀死了他的树木之中，永远搜寻他的妻子和孩子。”

 

有些同伴开始偷瞄他们身边的树林，眼里满是警惕，比尔博压抑自己的笑容。

 

“很多人认为老森林里住着妖精。”他解释道。

 

矮人们都僵了起来，气氛开始变得严肃，波佛结巴地说：“是的，那些——那些仙子。”

 

“最好还是不要招惹他们。”巴林慢慢地说，谨慎地四周张望。

 

“仙子？”比尔博惊讶地重复，“他们是一群恶毒的家伙，最好还是避免跟他们接触。”

 

十三个矮人的眼睛都集中到他身上，霍比特人不自在地张大嘴巴。奇力微微摇头，比尔博嘶声问道：“怎么了？发生什么事了？”

 

“巴金斯老爷。”索林的声音近乎哽咽，他张嘴似乎想要说些什么，王子犹豫了一下，又收紧下巴。索林站了起来，四下看了一眼，接着招手让比尔博跟上他。团队首领把迷惑的霍比特人带到一旁，比尔博不知道矮人们将妖精们放在何种地位，霍比特人远不如矮人迷信，但他们也知道这些小仙子很喜欢恶作剧。

 

他们来到一个安静的区域，索林停了下来，深吸了口气，转身面对他。比尔博跟他之间隔着礼貌的距离，但王子往前站了一步，低下头探究地看着比尔博。

 

“你身上有带铁的东西吗？”矮人飞快地低语，比尔博吸了口气，索林温暖的吐息拂到他脸上，让他的胃里打结。他无法说话，便摇了摇头。索林懊恼地用库兹都语嘀咕了几句，他从他的食指上取下一枚巨大的戒指，递给霍比特人，索林开口：“我想让你把这个一直带在身边，好起到保护作用。”

 

“起到——什么？”比尔博困惑地说，“保护作用？你在说什么？”

 

王子咬着牙，夸张地叹了口气，往四周瞄了一眼。他看上去很不满意，宽厚的手掌抓住比尔博瘦弱的手臂，将他拉得更远。

 

“你的话语无疑让仙子们生气了。”他在比尔博耳边嘀咕，沉重的呼吸打在霍比特人的皮肤上，他是声音几乎微不可闻，“只要你戴着这个，他们就无法伤害你。”

 

然而比尔博的每根手指都太小，那块铁器躺在比尔博的手掌上。霍比特人感到有些恼怒，他准备质问王子他是否要在整个旅途中把它 _攒在手里_ ，却看见索林在摆弄自己的衣服。

 

“当龙攻击伊鲁博的时候，”索林庄严地开口，“我们没有时间带上自己的财物，但那天我身上戴着这根链子，”——他拉开自己的盔甲，抽出一条细细的金链，——“它跟了我许多年。这是我保留的为数不多的财产，我的大多首饰都被拿去为我的人民换来食物。”

 

他用手扫开自己厚重的黑色卷发，索林将手伸到身后，解开那条链子。他从比尔博手中拿回那枚铁戒指，将它穿到链子上，一边开口说道：“现在它对我来说太小了。但我觉得它非常适合半身人纤细的脖子。”

 

“索林，我不能拿走这个。”比尔博拒绝道。

 

“你不是在拿走它，”索林坚持，“我在把它交给你。”

 

索林的手坚决地拨开他的金色卷发，将链子在比尔博颈后合拢。他粗糙的手指抚过比尔博敏感的后颈，让他打了个冷战。霍比特人惊讶地用手指抚摸带着体温的黄金，摩擦那枚铁戒指。

 

比尔博的声音沙哑，他不得不压抑自己喉咙里的感情，“谢谢你，索林。”

 

“把它藏在你那些奇怪的衣服下面。”索林警告他，“让它与你的皮肤直接接触。”

 

比尔博胃里的暖意立刻消失了，“奇怪的衣服？”他愤然开口，“你才是那个在大夏天穿着皮草的家伙！”

 

王子一言不发地离开，比尔博发誓矮人的肩膀正因为发笑颤抖。他自己的嘴唇也开心地翘了起来，比尔博向下看着他脖子上的首饰。

 

他想起索林之前的话语，笑容逐渐消失。

 

难道索林认为这是在换取他的未来吗？感谢甘道夫的帮助，矮人们觉得比尔博在这趟旅途中必不可缺。如果仙子们被比尔博激怒，对于他们来说，这趟征程在未来将遭遇不幸。团队首领确实将链子和戒指送给比尔博，但这并不真的是他自己的选择，这也不过是他为他的人民作出的又一次牺牲而已。

 

虽然霍比特人心里满怀期待，但这并不是什么友谊的象征，或是更多。不，比尔博的脖子上悬挂着沉重的责任和义务，掺杂他自己无望的、没有回报的喜爱。


	3. Chapter 3

到目前为止的旅途都十分紧张，但他们越靠近伊鲁博，旅途就变得越为轻松。孤山就站在远处，高大庄严的身影抚慰所有疲惫的灵魂。所有矮人似乎都心事重重，无法将孤山从他们的脑袋中赶出去。虽然这并不让人意外，毕竟他们已经一百七十多年没见过自己的故乡了。有些人，像是菲力和奇力这样的，从未见过他们先祖的大厅。比尔博无法想象这种遭遇，光是想起来都让他的心脏发紧。

 

虽然镇长对旅团的欢迎大多出自私利，但他们还是很乐意见到 _支持_ 这趟征程的人。在这趟旅途之中，他们遇见太多想要阻挠停止他们的旅程、甚至将他们监禁的人。在最好的情况下，旅团得到了不情不愿的帮助——而只有变形者一个人这么做。

 

在长湖镇，索林·橡木盾的旅团被当做英雄对待，他们还未闯出功绩，但已经收到祝福。麦芽酒和食物无穷无尽，比尔博甚至不在意他们所有的菜里都有鱼，能吃上一些温暖的食物他就足够满足了！ 真的要抱怨的话，人们给他的衣服实在多得荒谬。但总体来说，比尔博很感激长湖镇的人们给他们的帮助。

 

在为他们准备的盛宴结束之后，所有人都回到专门为旅团准备的房子。他们坐在客厅里，抽着烟，喝着麦芽酒。虽然他们心中依然怀有对近在眼前的故国的肃穆，但彼此之间的气氛十分轻松。一些矮人们在低声交流，但大多都满足地坐在原地，双眼放空，迷失在自己的记忆里。

 

“我说，伙计们，”巴林突然开口，转头面对整个房间里的人，“我们历经磨难，但这趟征程并非徒劳无功。今天我们见到的风景是一项赐福，我们之中很多人都觉得这一幕只会在梦中出现。”巴林庄严的目光落到窗户外，夜幕遮掩了不远处的伊鲁博。

 

他话音刚落，许多人都低声发出赞同的声音。

 

德瓦林在他的兄弟之后开口：“想想看，我们居然得到了人类的帮助。”

 

让所有人惊讶的是，欧利紧张地从座位里站起来。

 

“我们许多次寻求帮助，但都被拒绝，”他有些虚弱的开口，但当他的同伴点头同意时，他的声音变得自信起来，“然而，在我们旅程的尾声， _人类_ 却帮助了我们！”

 

“我觉得这是个好兆头，”欧音插嘴，他的耳朵里插着崭新的扩声器，多利骄傲地用手臂环住他的弟弟，“索林·橡木盾的旅团终于要走运了！”

 

格罗音跳了起来，靴子踏在木地板上，“塞翁失马的故事是真的！命运站在我们这一边！”

 

在比尔博周围，矮人们开始兴奋地彼此交谈，库兹都语愉悦地在伙伴们之间传递。房间里满是低声说话的声音，矮人们相互交换鼓励的笑容，激励地拍打彼此。

 

索林没有加入他的伙伴，他面对火炉，一如既往地摆出那副严肃的样子。这位矮人似乎没有听到其他人的话，一动不动地坐在原地。但最终他们的首领转过身，慢慢地面对人群。兴奋的话语停了下来，所有人都期待地看着索林。他们的王子骄傲地站起身，下巴肃穆威严地抬了起来。

 

“没错，这是真的，”矮人终于对安静的房间说道，“我能从心里感觉到，伊鲁博的矮人将回到家乡！”短短的一句话里饱含恳切而坚定的信念，比尔博感到他的心因为喜悦而温暖。其他坐着的人都从他们的椅子上跳起来，他们跺着脚，兴奋地喊叫着。

 

然后比尔博打了个喷嚏。

 

房间里立刻安静下来，高举的手臂放了下来，跺着地板的靴子跌了一跤，吼声也戛然而止。所有的目光都来到瘦弱纤细的霍比特人身上，他用手帕遮住自己的鼻子。当他收到这块手帕时，他几乎感激流涕。

 

“非常抱歉。”比尔博嘀咕，他尽可能礼貌地擦着鼻涕，所有人依然还在 _盯着他看_ ，“我没想打断你们，请继续。”

 

比尔博知道他大喷嚏的行为十分不礼貌，打断了王子激励人心的演讲。矮人们还在盯着他看，他们似乎朝他又靠近了一点，比尔博的皮肤紧张地发痒。

 

“怎么了？”他警惕地看着大家。

 

索林从火炉边走开，慢慢靠近比尔博，他张开双臂，眼中满是惊异。比尔博紧张地吞咽，怀疑自己的失礼可能不仅仅是不礼貌的表现，对于这些人来说更可能是叛国的举动。但是当索林靠近的时候，比尔博出乎意料地发现他的表情并不恼怒，实际上，他看上去满脸惊奇，就像比尔博是肉身的阿肯宝钻。

 

“’Umsal[1],”索林吸了口气，伸手抓住比尔博的双手，比尔博瑟缩了一下，“我绝不应该怀疑你。”

 

比尔博看向行迹古怪的王子身后，但他的同伴也没有提供多大的帮助。实际上，他们的脸上大多带着相似的不可置信。

 

比尔博无助地问：“你在说什么？”

 

“当你加入我们的征途时，”索林戏剧化地开口，“我以为你能给我们唯一运气，就是将我们的人数从十三增加成十四。接着你用自己的智慧将我们从巨怪中救下来，拿着你毫不熟悉的武器独自面对亵渎者。你救了我一命，接着将我们从那该死的地牢里解救出来。然而这个，这是你给我们的最伟大的礼物！”他转头面对他的同伴，胜利似的举起比尔博的手。所有人都欢呼起来，索林一边高喊：“Astû masali[2]！”一边摇晃霍比特人高举的手臂。

 

比尔博嘶了一声，将自己的胳膊撤回来，“你们能消停会儿吗？”他悻悻地揉着自己的手腕，虽然索林的手掌格外温柔，“请告诉我我究竟做了什么——为什么要这样赞美我？”

 

“你打了个喷嚏。”索林简单地回答，不过他说出这话的语气，像是比尔博的一个喷嚏就能帮他们屠龙一样。

 

“是的，然后呢？”比尔博不耐烦地追问，“这有什么了不起的？”

 

“在某人说话的时候如果有人打喷嚏，表明这个人说的话定会成真。”索林解释，脸上带着一个小小的、愉悦的笑容。

 

线索慢慢联系到了一起，比尔博苦恼地叹了口气，把脑袋埋在脑袋里，“我在你说我们将收复孤山时打了个喷嚏，”他拖沓地说，像是慢慢说话能让这些可笑的家伙变得更理性一点一样，“你觉得它就会成真？”他从自己温暖的手掌中抬起头来，叛逆地希望索林能看出事情的可笑。然而王子对他咧开了嘴，眼神柔软而充满喜爱。

 

“是的，没错。都多亏了你，muhudel[3]。”

 

比尔博张开嘴，举起手指，完全做好了把矮人教训一通的准备。但他望向索林无比快乐的目光，他同伴们赞同的笑容，他疲惫地意识到这一切都无济于事。取而代之比尔博选择离开，希望能够泡上一次长长的、温暖的澡，作为他所经历过的一切的补偿。他鼓起勇气往身后望了一眼，看见矮人王子丝毫没有被霍比特人的恼怒影响，他眼中的赞叹甜得几乎令人作呕。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 'Umsal – 绝对运气
> 
> [2] Astû masali – 你是幸运本身
> 
> [3] Muhudel – 赐福中的赐福


	4. Chapter 4

旅团在孤山脚下四处搜寻地图上标注的秘密入口。比尔博赤裸的脚趾头伸展开来，抓住粗厉的地板，碎石扎入他的脚掌，让夏尔人感到极其不适应。但无论如何他依然坚持前行，他越过一块巨石，看见岩石之间有一个开口。

 

“在这里！”他看见那宏伟的塑像，便开口大喊，那里有一处陡峭的台阶，隐蔽地藏在岩石之间。比尔博转身，看到索林向他跑了过来，他的眼睛落到那个入口上，矮人的嘴唇张开，给了他一个少见的迷人笑容。

 

“你的眼神十分敏锐，巴金斯老爷。”索林赞美道，他的声音因为奔跑变得沙哑。比尔博面对王子，矮人给了他一个温暖的笑容。比尔博无法否认，他的样子让自己的胃里蝴蝶翻飞，耳朵和脖子都愉悦地发红。

 

王子和他的霍比特人被粗鲁地打断，格罗音用力往地上吐了一口口水。

 

比尔博惊恐地转向那无礼的矮人，“你刚刚是 _吐了口水_ 吗？”他无法掩饰自己的恶心。

 

“这是为了你好，伙计。”格罗音自豪地说。

 

“感谢，格罗音。”索林回答，一只手保护性地环住比尔博的肩膀。

 

他亲近的动作没有解释比尔博的疑惑，这基本上可以总结为他在这群疯矮人中的常态，“你为什么要谢谢他吐口水？”比尔博不可置信地问，并且开始怀疑自己是不是疯了——毕竟，他居然迷恋上了这个不可理喻的王子。

 

“这能让别人免于嫉妒。”巴林澄清，然而这话也没有解决任何疑惑。

 

“嫉妒什么？”比尔博问。

 

巴林清了清喉咙，看上去有些尴尬，“我们的王子赞美了你的能力。”

 

“抱歉，巴金斯老爷，”索林说，“我的话太过仓促。”

 

比尔博恼怒地离开矮人的怀抱，“你只不过说了我的眼神很敏锐而已！”他高喊。

 

“不要害怕，”索林安慰生气的霍比特人，“当那野兽死后，我将用红宝石来装饰你。”

 

旅团成员之间喃喃低语，似乎十分赞同这个想法。

 

比尔博，相反地，则感到惊恐，“你为什么要这么干？”

 

索林缓步靠近他，抓住比尔博的手臂，向惊呆的霍比特人俯下身。黑色卷发落到他们的脸颊之间，创造出某种亲密的假象，“红色能够抵御邪恶之眼睛，而你身上有许多值得嫉妒的地方。”他柔声解释，他意味深长地抬起眉毛，脸上展现出笑容。

 

比尔博惊讶地说不出话——而且依然十分困惑——但矮人已经退到一旁。他望向孤山，看着他等待多时的故乡，接着转头对他的同伴说：“我们必须在日落前登顶！”他说完便往前走去，其他人从善如流地跟上。

 

“来吧，伙计，”巴林催促比尔博，后者仍未反应过来，“我在路上给你解释。”

 

巴林为此跟比尔博一起留在队尾，他们一边低声说话，一边爬上无穷无尽的台阶。

 

“谁都有可能遭遇邪恶之眼的诅咒，一般它来自于恶意的怒视，”年长矮人说，“然而，有的时候人们也会在意外之间施加邪恶之眼。”

 

“这怎么能意外施加呢？”比尔博问，但更多是出自礼貌，而非真实的兴趣。

 

“如果某人嫉妒另外一个人，他们可能会不小心给对方施加邪恶之眼，”巴林解释，“在索林赞美你之后，格罗音吐口水来阻挡恶意。但这种方法并不时常有效。索林十分聪明地想到用红宝石来保护你，邪恶之眼不喜欢红色。”

 

比尔博不明白为什么嫉妒能在不经意间变成巫术——更不明白为什么某种特定的颜色能成为保护——但他明智地闭上了嘴。

 

“你会需要它的，”巴林建议道，“尤其是在你成为国王配偶之后。”

 

这句话让比尔博呛了口气，他不得不抓住一块冰冷的石头稳住呼吸，“你为什么——”

 

“好了，巴金斯老爷，”巴林在台阶上停下来，伸手拉了比尔博一把，并给了他使了个肮脏的神色，接着转身继续开始爬楼梯。他头都不回地说：“现在否认已经太晚了，伙计！”


	5. Chapter 5

比尔博真的应该跟自己好好谈谈，他不明白为什么自己总有不切实际的期待。

 

偷取恶龙的宝藏？当然，没问题？

 

在矮人、人类和精灵之间的战争中调停，并促使所有人一起面对共同的敌人？试试看吧！

 

在这场战争中几乎毫发无伤地存活下来，同时他在乎的所有人都幸免于难？好吧，维拉或许确实站在他这边。

 

但是请千万不要指望，在收复伊鲁博，治愈龙病之后，矮人们傻兮兮的迷信能够奇迹般地消失。

 

这 _确实_ 是个 _无可理喻_ 的想法，想出它的人肯定被狠狠地砸到了脑袋。

 

在伤口恢复的忙乱中，比尔博或许确实忘记了自己身处于一个毫无理智的种族之中。或许他和精灵们待在一起的时间太久，虽然精灵们身上带着某种超自然的气质，但他们的迷信都是 _有理有据_ 的。（比尔博在卧床不起的索林身边待了很久，期间一直有精灵陪伴，索林和瑟兰迪尔之间不止一次造成差点外交事故。当然，矮人王子绝对不会承认许多冲突都来自嫉妒。）

 

现在所有人都已经痊愈，人类开始重建戴尔，精灵回到了密林。索林和比尔博开始原谅彼此，并终于正式开始相互追求。索林被人呼以国王的名号，他的正式加冕日期也在日益逼近。戴恩慷慨地从铁丘派了许多矮人，来帮助伊鲁博的重建，难民们也开始准备回到故乡。

 

比尔博给他在夏尔的亲人送回信件，告诉他们自己依然活着，并准备在冬天过后回去取回自己的财产。他离开之后，袋底洞将会由他的表亲德罗戈·巴金斯继承。他用丰富的语言强调萨克维尔-巴金斯们甚至不被允许靠近他的 _栅栏_ 。他希望塞恩能在最近几个月完成他的嘱咐，在那之后，比尔博将回去亲自处理一切。

 

无论如何，对于孤山王国里的人来说，日子在一天一天变好。

 

直到那命中注定的一天，比尔博遇到一位正在往地上撒着什么白色物体的矮人。他定睛一看，发现皇家走廊边的每一扇门前都画这一条细小的白线。

 

“不好意思？”比尔博故作礼貌地开口，眯起眼睛审视他眼前的人，“你觉得你在做什么？”

 

矮人甚至没有抬头，他回答，“这是为了驱逐o’zin[1]。”

 

“驱逐 _什么_ ？”

 

比尔博的语气让矮人抬起了头，在认出他之后，他厌烦的表情飞快地变成了惊恐。

 

“霍比特老爷！”那可怜的矮人绝望地别开视线，不确定自己该做什么。他手中的袋子落了下来，把白色的颗粒物体全都撒到了地上。矮人惊慌地给他鞠了一躬，为自己的无礼道歉。

 

比尔博忍耐地叹了口气，搓揉自己发疼的太阳穴。旅团坚持为他们的飞贼撰写了几首赞歌，赞美他的“伟大功绩”。那让他无比尴尬，但比尔博以为他们只会在内部传唱，然而毫无意外地，他的估计再次出错。现在所有矮人们都对比尔博毕恭毕敬，霍比特人无数次请求他们停下，但无论他去哪里，都有人跟他鞠躬。在索林正式对王国宣布他决定追求比尔博时，事情只变得更糟糕。

 

比尔博已经失去耐心，他没有告诉眼前的矮人不用在意这些繁文缛节，取而代之地，他开口：“你在皇家侧厢里撒的是什么？”

 

“盐！阁下！”矮人骄傲地回答，“如果您不知道的话，这是为了防御恶灵。”

 

“防御恶灵。”比尔博慢吞吞地重复。

 

“当然！”矮人愉快的态度变得更为严肃，“那些在伊鲁博死去的人，没有得到体统的葬礼，也无法变成石头。国王已经尽可能地安顿了他们，但这么长时间的亵渎是无法被轻易原谅的。”

 

“你认为史矛革荒漠的受害者留下了……”比尔博闭上嘴，试图找到合适的解释，“负面的气场？因为他们没有变成…… _石头_ ？”

 

矮人肃穆地点了点头，眼中满怀悲伤。

 

比尔博一边思考，一边翘起嘴唇。索林告诉过他，在石墓中长眠对矮人十分重要，这与他们的创世传说有关，毕竟奥力用同样的材料将他们创造出来。比尔博明白埋葬遗骸的重要性，也知道他们看到自己死去的亲友时的哀痛。然而仅仅因为如此，就相信什么恶灵会因为这悲剧出现，实在是让人无法理解。但尽管是这样，他依然无法开口反对这个悲伤的矮人。

 

“请继续吧。”比尔博最终开口，但他没有忘记这件事。

 

 

 

那天晚上，索林回到与自己的未婚夫分享的房间时，时间已经很晚了，他为重建工作忙得心力交瘁。

 

在很久以前，光是想到在婚前与别人同眠共枕，就能让比尔博尴尬得说不出话。但一起经历了这么多，比尔博差点在肉体和精神层面都失去索林之后，他意识到体面的人生并不代表一切。更何况，伊鲁博的矮人对婚前关系要求并不严格。现在他住在他的新家（这个想法意外地让他快乐，而非感到痛苦），矮人们的意见比夏尔居民的重要得多。

 

但当比尔博看见，不光他们的卧室入口前面撒了盐线，里面的每一扇门——看在老天的份上，甚至包括水橱前都撒了盐！——他第一次后悔与这迷信的矮人分享一个房间。

 

“索林。”比尔博嘶声问候他。

 

矮人正在取下他厚重的盔甲，在听到他未婚夫冰冷的语气时，他停了下来。索林为自己做好准备，取下披风（并且保证把它叠的整整齐齐，他不需要其他理由浇灌霍比特人怒火），接着转向比尔博，脸上带着疲惫的笑容。

 

“怎么了，ghivashûh[2]？”他开口，试图用爱称安抚对方，虽然他知道这多半没用。

 

“我亲爱的，能麻烦你解释一下，为什么我每走一步都会踩到盐？”

 

“肯定不是每一步，marlel[3]，”矮人不明智地说，比尔博眯起眼睛，他惊慌起来，飞快地补充：“这是为了防止 _zazin murb i’zên_[4]伤害我们，那些带有恶意的灵魂，这是通用语中最准确的翻译。”

 

“索林，我不想看到我们的私人房间里撒满了盐！”比尔博喊叫起来。

 

“但是kurdûn[5]，”索林开口，“我说过的，这些盐只在——”

 

“我不在乎它们是不是只在门口！我一整天都在地上踩到盐粒！”比尔博故意擦了擦脚，强调自己的恼怒，到现在他都能感觉到自己的脚趾间藏着颗粒。

 

索林低头看向他未来丈夫的脚，“唔，如果你的脚不是这么……”他闭上嘴，抬起头，燃烧的绿眼睛危险地眯成缝，比尔博的鼻孔里像是在喷火，他强迫自己冷静下来。

 

“请你说完。”霍比特人咬牙切齿地说。

 

“马哈尔保佑我，”索林嘀咕着，瞄向他未婚夫巨大的、毛茸茸的双脚，试图寻求补救，“如果它们不是这么大，还…… _保养得这么好_ ……或许我就不会整天被它们分心，让我能专心处理王国里的事物。”

 

显然，国王旺盛的求生欲没有让对方满意。

 

“现在就把这些盐弄出去，”比尔博的声音尖锐，一字一顿地说。他转过身，却被一双手拦住肩膀，又转了回去。

 

“求求你，ghivashûh，”索林的手从比尔博的手臂上滑下来，抓住他 双手，“我知道你觉得我们的习惯不可理喻，但我希望你能够理解。你虽然不会在意，但我一想到你面对 _narag o’zin_ 毫无防护，就让我夜不能寐，它们是我无法抵御的敌人。”

 

他未婚夫中恳切的请求让比尔博心中充满愧疚。矮人抬起另一只手，轻柔地抚摸比尔博敏感的脖颈，接着拉出那条金链，上面圈着那枚戒指。

 

“就算到现在，你也还戴着我的礼物，”索林抵御，抬头看向他的霍比特人，眼中满怀希望，“你能不能再完成我的一个愿望？”

 

看到他的未婚夫如此真诚的要求，比尔博同意忍耐那些讨厌的盐。他尽力把自己的嫌弃藏在心里——虽然索林依然总是指责他无用的抱怨。霍比特人永远都无法习惯那些盐线，不得不随身带着一块毛巾，专门擦拭他的脚。但无论他如何擦拭，比尔博发誓他的脚趾之间总是有颗粒物体。在他的一生中，比尔博从未如此渴望一双鞋，但他霍比特人的自尊心不允许他这么做。

 

当人们宣布大山已经净化完毕时，比尔博暗自松了口气。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] o’zin：邪恶/黑暗的诅咒
> 
> [2] Ghivashûh-我的珍宝
> 
> [3] Marlel-挚爱之爱
> 
> [4] zazin murb i’zên-恶灵/恶鬼
> 
> [5] Kurdûn-我的心


	6. Chapter 6

索林和比尔博的婚礼上满是舞蹈、酒精和欢呼。有这么多人欢庆他们的结合， 让他感到些许眩晕，但索林一直待在比尔博身边，这才是真正重要的事。

 

回房的时间到了，剩余的宾客发出污秽的喊叫和醉醺醺的祝贺，波佛给了比尔博一些建议，让他又尴尬，又有些许好奇。

 

国王将微醉的霍比特人从吵闹的大厅里拉出来，一起慢慢地往皇家侧厢走去。比尔博踉跄了好几次，脸颊因为醉酒发红，酒精让他的身体发轻，他情不自禁地咯咯笑了起来。

 

但是，当他们终于到达卧室门口时，两个人都停了下来。他们没有刻意隐瞒两人在婚前已经同居的事实，但是现在……现在感觉很不一样，他们将作为真正的已婚夫妇踏入卧室。比尔博舔了舔嘴唇，脸上带着傻笑面对他的矮人。

 

“你好，丈夫。”他嘀咕着靠向索林的胸膛。

 

“你好，我的丈夫。”索林也回以问候，唇上带着笑容。

 

比尔博抓着索林的袍子做支撑，颤抖地踮起双脚，抬起头。索林顺从地弯下腰，毕竟没有他丈夫的合作，他是无法亲吻对方的。比尔博闭上眼睛，感到索林温暖的呼吸落在他的脸上。

 

过了一会儿，比尔博遗憾地睁开眼睛，意识到索林的嘴唇并没有落到他身上。与之相反，国王正疑惑地看着地板，四处寻找着什么。

 

“你的鞋呢？”他嘀咕，将他微醺的伴侣推到墙上，蹲下来在地板上四处摩挲，像是能从上面摸出一双隐形的鞋子一样。

 

“你在说什么？”比尔博含糊地问。

 

“你的鞋子。”索林毫无帮助地解释，“你需要鞋子。”

 

“霍比特人不穿鞋子，你这蠢蛋。”虽然比尔博已经醉了，但骂人的气势依然不减。

 

索林还在四处搜寻，他重复道：“你需要鞋子。”

 

比尔博嗤笑一声，这动作让他的脑袋发晕。在走廊停止旋转之后，他说：“我不需要鞋子。”

 

索林疲惫地叹了口气，站起身来，“在新婚之夜，你更容易受到恶灵的攻击，他们会从你的脚底板下钻上来。”

 

比尔博沉默地思考了一会儿索林的话，接着想起来那个试图测量他脚的尺码的矮人，“我可能踢了鞋匠一脚。”他坦白。

 

索林转头，“比尔博，你怎么能这么做？”霍比特人耸了耸肩，忍不住咯咯笑了起来，但却看见他丈夫的脸上满是不悦，“我们不得不整晚睡在走廊上，你肯定高兴极了。”索林苦涩地说。

 

这话让他清醒过来。

 

“你傻吗？”比尔博抑制住自己的暴力冲动，这毕竟是他们的新婚之夜，“你可以留在这里，我要进去了。”

 

比尔博的手指还没碰到门把，他的腰就被环住，整个人被拉开，“索林！”他大喊，将他的小拳头落在对方的手臂上，“你这野蛮人，放我下来！”

 

比尔博用他赤裸的大脚精准地踢了一下，索林闷哼一声，但他收紧双臂，“我不能让你走进我们的婚房。”

 

“婚房？”比尔博歇斯底里地说，“你这大傻瓜，我们已经在这里一起住了好几个月了！“

 

索林最终还是把比尔博放了下来，但他的手臂依然限制着他的动作，“你不能走进那个房间。”他在比尔博耳边低吼。

 

“好吧，“比尔博突然想到了一个主意，”谁说我一定要用走的呢？“

 

他面对矮人，给了他丈夫一个无辜的笑容。索林侧了侧脑袋，思考起来，接着他脸上也绽放出笑意。矮人再一次抬起他的霍比特人，他伸手托住比尔博的膝盖下面，将他纤细的身体环在胸前。他戏剧化地缓步踱入他们共同的卧室，比尔博将脸埋在索林温暖的脖子里，呼吸他丈夫舒缓的气味。他闭上眼睛，感到自己被他的矮人包裹起来——索林的气味充斥他的鼻腔，他的体温渗入比尔博的身体里。霍比特人睁开眼睛，眼前矮人坚实的胸膛消失不见，取而代之的是丝绸床单。索林很快就加入他的新婚丈夫，他躺到床上，终于俯身将自己的嘴唇贴到比尔博的唇瓣上。

 

在遇到矮人之后，在比尔博不得不忍受的所有愚蠢迷信之中，被他的丈夫抱到床上的体验一点都不糟糕。

**Author's Note:**

> 人们认为新娘更容易受恶灵侵扰，因此产生了将新娘抱进婚房的习俗，防止她们赤裸的双脚触碰地板。我猜在同性婚姻里面，矮人们会觉得婚姻双方都会遭受袭击——又因为只有霍比特人才光脚走路，比尔博变得格外容易受袭。


End file.
